


Trapped

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Egg Preg, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Other, Pregnant Lisa, Rough Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Violent Sex, creature omc, mermaid Lisa, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa didn’t notice the creature lurking until she swam past a rocky surface and tentacles shot out of a crevice. They wrapped around her tightly, trapping her arms at her sides and causing her to drop the shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to have read the tags before reading the actual fic. This isn't a happy fic. The prompter gave me a dark prompt and that's what I wrote.

Lisa grinned as she picked up the huge conch shell. Her fingers moved over it, checking for cracks or any breaks, before glancing around to see if there were any others nearby. Seeing nothing she turned and started to swim back to the colony, pleased with her find.

She didn’t notice the creature lurking until she swam past a rocky surface and tentacles shot out of a crevice. They wrapped around her tightly, trapping her arms at her sides and causing her to drop the shell.

Immediately she started thrashing, panic and terror clouding her mind, as the creature attached to the tentacles came into view.

It was a large octoman with thick tentacles that twisted through the water.

Dark eyes swept over her as Lisa found herself hauled towards the creature, “Let me go!” her tail trashed in the water and she fought violently to free herself but to no avail. The creature didn’t even seem to notice her motions. It’s grip never wavered and the scent of its arousal was thick in the water surrounding her.

“ _Pretty_.”

The word sent a shiver through her as a large, thick tentacle moved towards her and rubbed against her slit. Lisa tried to shy away, eyes wide and horrified, as the tentacle started to push into her without warning. “Please stop. Please I have a mate! Please stop!”

But the octoman didn’t stop. Instead it bared sharp teeth at her in a wicked grin and only tightened its tentacles as the one violating her pushed in deeper inside. Each sucker dragged against her entrance causing pain and sensation to shoot through her in burning waves.

Her entrance was forced open as more and more of the tentacle shoved its way into her, working its way deep inside, as she started to cry out. It burned and ached as her slit was forced wide open as the tentacle started to fuck her relentlessly.

The drag of suckers against her opening and the thick length of the tentacle shoving deep had pain flaring up inside her. Lisa’s mouth fell open as she whimpered and struggled, still trying to get away, as the tentacles holding her arms to her side tightened.

She couldn’t move.

The large tentacles continued to tighten around her upper body and several more coiled around her tail, immobilizing her effortlessly. “ _Good. So good_.” The words were hissed in pleasure as the creature’s dark eyes hooded and its mouth opened as it panted. “ _Mmmmmm._ ”

Lisa could see where its tentacle had spread her open and how it pumped in and out of her body, causing the area around her slit to bulge with its girth. “Please.” The word was choked as her eyes burned with tears and her breathing turned harsh. “Please stop. It hurts please. Please!”

Nothing she could say or do would stop the octoman from fucking her. If anything it’s pace picked up impossibly as it started to piston its tentacle deep into her body.

The tentacle suddenly shoved deep and warmth flooded her insides as the creature started shooting its seed into her. As it continued to come the panic inside her only increased to a blinding level. She didn’t want this. The only thing she’d wanted was to find a shell.

Lisa had just wanted to find a shell to add to her collection.

Sounds of pleasure escaped the octoman as it continued to come before its tentacle slipped from her slit and some of its semen escaped out into the water. Lisa hoped it was done, that it would let her go and she could get back to her colony, back to her mate, but its tentacles remained wrapped around her.

Hands moved over her, touching and feeling, before cupping her seashell covered breasts as it stared at them in interest. Its fingers had the shells falling away and fingers now twisted and tweaked her nipples as its tentacle slid back inside.

It fucked her again.

Hard and fast and rough as she sobbed and begged the octoman to stop. Another load of its semen emptied into her as it touched her and took what it wanted.

After hours of the octoman fucking and using her Lisa felt heavy on top of aching horribly.

Lisa’s slit was tender and swollen, spread open on a dark colored tentacle, as the creature pushed deeper into her once more. She hung in its tentacles limp and exhausted, radiating pain and crying, as it used her again.

This time after the creature had emptied its load inside her it didn’t remove its tentacle. Instead something large, an egg, was pushed through her slit, stretching it wider, as the octoman started to pump eggs into her.

Each egg shoved past her aching entrance and was pushed up into her womb, settling inside, as her belly started to swell. “No! No no no no no.” Lisa sobbed the word out over and over as egg after egg was deposited into her. The eggs didn’t stop their progress as more pushed inside to settle into her womb.

She could do nothing but hang there trapped in its tentacles as the octoman filled her with eggs and her belly continued to swell. Every egg had her crying harder and begging desperately for the octoman to stop, to let her go.

It wasn’t until the last egg had been pushed past her abused entrance that its tentacle slipped from her and the tentacles that were holding her up released her. Lisa sank to the sandy ocean floor and curled up as best she could around her now round belly.

As she tried to shift, to move, it was impossible to ignore the full feeling of the creature’s eggs buried deep inside her womb. She wasn’t sure how many it had impregnated her with as she tried to shift but her distended belly made it hard to move successfully.

The octoman didn’t say a word as it swam away, pleased, leaving Lisa successfully bred and wishing it had killed and eaten her instead. She couldn’t imagine her mate’s reaction when she returned clearly bred and marked up.


End file.
